Hanabi Ayase
Hanabi Ayase is one of the two main female protagonists of the anime and manga series, Age 12. She is best friends with Yui Aoi and is also the main love interest of Yuuto Takao. Relationships Yuuto Takao Hanabi Ayase is one of the two main female protagonists of the series and is Yuuto's main love interest. In the beginning, Hanabi didn't like Yuuto due to him teasing her. However, unknown to Hanabi, a year prior to the main events of the series, Yuuto began to secretly harbour romantic feelings for her, viewing her to be an interesting and different girl. However, he can be shy and thus kept his true feelings a secret and also disguised them by playfully teasing Hanabi to hide his true feelings for her. While everyone in their class viewed him to be an amazing and talented, Hanabi didn't share their views and instead saw Yuuto as a normal person. However, their relationship soon began to change when they were partnered together for an upcoming music test. While practicing on the school, they witnessed their teacher and her boyfriend sharing a kiss and in the process shared their very first kiss with each other. Ayumu Tsutsumi Ayumu Tsutsumi is Hanabi's childhood friend who harbours unrequited romantic feelings for her. Hanabi and Ayumu are childhood friends, having known each other since kindergarten. However, at some point they were separated when Ayumu's family moved to Tokyo. Eventually, they are reunited when Ayumu moves back and begins to attend the same school as Hanabi and becomes her new classmate. Hanabi remembers him well as he was known as the Emperor due to his cool demeanour, causing her to be afraid to approach him. However, despite his attitude and although he claims otherwise, Ayumu harbours romantic feelings for Hanabi, but is stubborn and shy to admit how he really feels. Ayumu disguises his feelings, making Hanabi believe he doesn't like her and refuses to be her friend. However, while he does well from hiding his true feelings for her, everyone is well aware of Ayumu's true feelings for Hanabi. Ayumu truly cares for Hanabi as he scolded Eikou and his friends for accusing her of stealing a CD for PE class and tried to protect her when she nearly tripped. He wishes to be with Hanabi and is jealous of her relationship with Yuuto, leading him to do wrongful actions to have her for himself. Although he knows it's wrong, Ayumu once tried to sabotage Hanabi and Yuuto's relationship by deliberately not reminding Hanabi of the time, casuing her to miss her date with Yuuto and make him worry. Eventually, Ayumu properly confessed his feelings for Hanabi. While Hanabi was shocked, she didn't return his feelings and wanted to properly reply to his confession and turn him down. However, much to Hanabi's surprise, Yuuto and Ayumu decided to compete against each other in an upcoming school race leading the winner to be with Hanabi. Yui Aoi One of Hanabi's best friends and the love interest of Kazuma Hiyama Marin Another friend of Hanabi's, has a sister and the person who Yui and Hanabi come for love advice. Cocoa Hamana The love rival with Yuuto Takao even though Hanabi wasn't aware of the sinister tricks she made up to break her relationship with Takao. Gallery Posters Hanabi and Yuuto Poster.jpg Age 12 Poster.jpg Manga Hanabi and Yuuto Manga.jpg Season 1 Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (9).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (8).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (7).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (6).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (5).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (4).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (3).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto First Kiss S1E1.jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (2).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E1 (1).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E4 (2).jpg Hanabi & Yuuto S1E4 (1).jpg Age 12 Couples S1E10.jpg Season 2 Hanabi & Yuuto S2E8.jpg|Yuuto protects Hanabi. Hanabi & Yuuto and Ami & Ayumu Double Date S2E7.jpg OVA Hanabi & Yuuto OVA (3).gif Hanabi & Yuuto OVA (2).gif Hanabi & Yuuto OVA (1).gif Trivia *Hanabi has an older brother and they both share a close relationship. *Orignally, Hanabi kept her relationship with Yuuto a secret from her brother, afraid he would disapprove. *Hanabi and Yuuto was the first couple to be introduced and are considered to be the main couple of the series. *She is best friends with Yui Aoi, the fellow female protagonist of the series. *Hanabi is a big fan of the "Rabbit Panda", a toy and accessory franchise. *hanabi is the only one of the four main characters who’s not an only child *Hanabi doesn't know how to swim. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Love Triangle Category:Unrequited Love Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Unaware Love Interest